Evangelion Child Zero
by Hannible
Summary: The activation test of the first two Eva's ever created goes horribly wrong triggering Second impact and wiping out half of humanity and waking up up the 17 angels. disclaimer: all right owned by GAINAX and affilate companys. Please read and Review thanks
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

" Pilots Child Zero and One please report to cages for activation. Child Zero and One report to cages for activation." The two young men looked at each other and nodded.

" It is time." said the one called child Zero

" Indeed it is Ryobi" Said Child One

The stood up and put on the heavy parkas the were required to traverse the short distance between their barracks and the cages. Antarctica was cold all the time, but brutally cold in the winter. The two made there way out into the cold and came to external command base.

" Do you think everything will go well today?" Ryobi asked of his friend.

" I am uncertain, something about today feels off, I'm sure you've felt it."

" Yes, in fact since last night, my thought were heavy and made sleeping difficult. That and the strange dreams I've been having since my last synch test when I passed the 110% mark have made me uneasy." Ryobi told his friend.

" You never do mention what's in those dreams of yours. Some nights you wake up screaming, are they nightmares?" One asked

" To be honest… I don't know, they're so vivid, to real, to be mere dreams. They seem more like visions." Ryobi said.

One was silent at this he too had some strange dreams that had seemed real, but he passed them off as just his mind making up things. The two arrived at the cage and were greeted by Dr. Katsuragi.

" Are you two ready to activate the Evangelions?" he asked. The Dr. seemed excited. 'He should be' thought Ryobi, this has been his life's work. Both boys nodded and climbed aboard their EVA's.

" Are you ready?" came Katsuragi voice through the comm. They both knew they could see them and nodded. " Begin activation"

Everything started off fine both Eva's made it the third and final connection and passed the ego boarder line.

" Every thing looks good sir, Eva's are operational." A cheer went up in the observation room, they had finally done it! After years of research they had done it. A young raven haired girl stood next to her father smiling.

" Sir getting some strange reading beneath the ice. I'm not sure what it is but, wave spectrum analysis comes up with blue shift sir." one the of the bridge techs said. Dr Katsuragi leaned over his shoulder and looked at the readings. " Strange, I've never seen that before. Keep monitoring it if it changes…."

" AAAAAAARRRGHGHG! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! STOP!" Every one looked to the video feed from One's Eva. He sat in the cockpit clutching his head crying out in agony. " JUST MAKE IT STOP!" A black cloud swirled around the Eva blocking it from view. " A.T Field detected!" Shouted the tech. Dr. Katsuragi turned in shock. " Eject the entry plugs, get the pilots out of there!"

The black cloud suddenly began to flow into One's open mouth while he screamed, then the cloud disappeared and he fell limp. Suddenly his eyes opened, revealing them to be blood red, with no irises.

" That's better." he said and spun around grabbing Ryobi's Eva by the throat and throwing it into the nearby wall. Ryobi grunted in pain. He stood his Eva up and looked at his long time friend.

" What was that fo… what the hell?" he said noticing his friends appearance for the first time. He just grinned and a sphere of golden light appeared in his hands and then morphed into the shape of two pronged fork. He grinned and threw the pronged spear at Ryobi.

Ryobi didn't even have time to raise his A.T field. The spear hit his Eva and pierced the entry plug, impaling Ryobi and pinning his Eva helplessly to the wall.

Ryobi was dying, he knew it. No survived getting impaled like that. As he faded he began to wonder what death felt like.

Escape Pod Bay:

" But daddy, I don't wanna leave you!" the young girl wailed as her father forced her into the escape pod.

" Please, it's for the best" he said as the building shook again. He took off the cross necklace his late wife had given him and put it on her neck saying, " ill see you again I promise." Dr. Katsuragi said. The crying girl finally relented and got in the pod. He sealed it shut and jettisoned it into the ocean. " I love you, Misato my daughter." he whispered with tears in his eyes as he watched her leave.

Cages:

Ryobi felt warm, he opened his eyes to see a figure of a man standing in front of him. _I am Michael the soul of your Eva._ Ryobi laughed,_ I must be hallucinating _he thought. _you are not hallucinating young one, I am Michael. I am an angel. YOU are my vessel, should you accept._ Ryobi stared dumbfounded

_And if I don't? _He asked. _All the world will perish at his hands._

_Then I accept. _The strange light floated to him and began to merge with him.

In the observation room the tech said "Ryobi he's… Wait! AT field detected stronger then One's!" A bright light emanated from Ryobi's Eva. " His synch Ratio is… My God! Its off the damn Chart! We cant even begin to measure it!"

Ryobi never felt so good. He looked down at the spear and pulled it out of his body and threw it at the opposing Eva. Bounced harmlessly off its AT field. Ryobi's Eva had sprouted twenty Gold an silver wings and had a halo of light above its head.

" I should've known you'd come today brother." Ryobi said to the One.

" You, I will destroy you and wreak my vengeance upon this world for imprisoning me!"

" You will try." Ryobi said calmly " And you will fail"

Enraged, One charged Ryobi. To Ryobi it seemed as if very thing was in slow motion. It was in fact in slow motion, as his AT field was so strong that it was capable of bending time and space itself. He side stepped while bringing his fist into the Eva's face, sending it flying. The other Eva hit the wall and broke though it making a cloud of dust and debris he could not see though. One found his weapon and threw it at Ryobi. He saw this move before it happened and, using his AT field created a shield and sword with Angelic Script lettering the sword. He caught the spear on his shield and then rammed his sword threw One's Eva. He grunted in pain and swore at him. Ryobi looked at him dispassionately. Raising his hand he ripped open a Dirac Sea and threw the other Eva into it.

" Good bye, my brother. Till we meet again." then everything went white as Ryobi's entry plug was blasted out of his Eva and crashed into the ocean some twenty miles away. The Dirac sea Imploded and destroyed most of the Ant Artic with it. Title waves of massive power were formed and earth quakes and volcanoes erupted all around the world, the blast also knock earth off it orbit, the effects of which would be felt for years to come. As the title waves impacted shores and the earth quakes and eruption continue, two pods continued on in the ocean toward Japan. By night fall, over one half of earth's population was dead. Forever after this day was known in infamy to all survivors as Second Impact.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: GAINAX OWNS ALL! I make no money from this, and own nothing other than my made up characters, please don't sue me.

Shinji Ikari stood at a phone booth. " We're sorry, due to the special state of emergency, all power is off line. We're sorry due to…"

Shinji hung up the phone. Shinji sighed as he looked down at the photo of the raven haired woman posing in the photo, her first two fingers spread into a v.

" Maybe I should fine a shelter?" he asked himself. Suddenly a blue haired girl with red eyes appeared in the middle of the street, then disappeared just as quickly. Shinji fell in surprise as U.N VTOLS flew over head, firing missiles at a large bipedal creature. The missiles seemed to impact some kind of orange force field, the back lash of the high yield explosives in the missiles hit Shinji like a hammer, knocking him back. A loud noise drew his attention as a one of the VTOLS was grabbed by the creature and thrown to the ground, then promptly stomped on.

" Get in!" a voice shouted. Shinji looked up and scrambled into the car as it sped off in the opposite direction.

" Was I real late?" she asked. Shinji looked over at the raven haired woman from the post card sitting next to him. He shook his quietly, afraid to speak. Shinji had a hard time with other people, he felt he always found away to push them away. He was also very shy, and this also hampered him with interpersonal relationships.

" My name is Misato Katsuragi ." she said, still trying to engage him in conversation.

" Shinji Ikari." he said meekly, his tone making it sound as though he didn't want to talk. Misato noticed this and obliged. _Great_ Shinji thought to himself _Another first impression gone wrong. Why cant I do anything right? _He sighed dejectedly and looked out the window. Looking out the car window, he noticed something strange, all the aircraft seemed to be retreating from the creature.

" Umm Miss Katsuragi, why are the VTOLS leaving?"

" Huh?.. Shit! N2 Mine!" She leapt over and covered Shinji's body with her own as the N2 mine exploded and the shock wave caught and flipped the car.

**Geo Front. Stasis chamber.**

A young boy of 14 opened his eyes. He looked around confusedly and saw he was in some kind of medical lab. This confused him even more, as his last memory was of being stabbed and killed by his best friend during their activation test. The boys name was Michael Ryobi. He was still getting his bearings when a door opened behind him.

" you're awake." said a cold voice behind him. That voice sent chills down his spine. Ryobi turned to see a man with black hair and cold expressionless eyes covered by tinted glasses appraising him. The way the man looked at him made him feel small. And he didn't like it.

" Who are you?" he asked. The man smiled in response.

**Misato's car.**

Shinji and Misato pushed on the car until it rolled back on to all fours.

" Well that wasn't to bad was it?" she asked then moaned as she saw the true sate of the car.

" Damn it, I only had 54 payments left!" she wailed as she got in. the two continued down the road as Misato made a phone call.

" Do you have your paper work and I.D Card?" she asked Shinji. He nodded as he pulled the appropriate documents out of his bag.

" Good then read this." she said handing him a booklet emblazoned with welcome to NERV.

" NERV, my fathers organization, will I be working for them?" he asked. Misato nodded as she drove. He sighed and began to read._ Figures the bastard didn't want to see me, he probably only has a use for me. But maybe…_ he sighed again. All he ever wanted was his fathers love after his mothers death. Instead he received rejection and uncaring. It left broken and introverted. Misato pulled into a garage and the floor began ,moving as the car was taken down to the Geo front. Shinji gasped with amazement at the sight. " Cool!" he said. Misato was smiling, happy the sight had broken his shell a bit.

" Yea, it's real live geo front, this is where NERV's secret headquarters is." she said enthusiastically. Shinji was too busy gaping at the beauty of the front to respond.

Soon the ride came to end and the pair began making their way through the base to command bridge, after about thirty minutes however, it became apparent she was lost.

" Damn, I knew I should studied the layout better." she muttered to her self. A door opened and woman with blonde hair walked out.

" Lost again Misato?"

" Ritsuko! Yea, I'm sorry. I'm still trying to figure out the layout of this place."

" It's all right. We need to get him to the cages now. The Angel is on the move." The two followed Ritsuko to the elevator and began their decent. The elevator stopped and the trio stepped out into a pitch black room.

" this is the synthetic human Evangelion." Said the woman called Ritsuko. Shinji fell in surprise as the lights came on. Before stood a large purple and green behemoth with a horn on its head and two malevolent eyes.

" Hello, its been awhile." said a voice from the other side of the room. Shinji looked over to see the man who abandoned him all those years ago. Smiling at him. Ritsuko spoke up

" Shinji we need you to pilot it." she said. Shinji ignored her. Instead he stared at the man before him as a torrent of hurt and pain and hope tore though him.

" Why did you call me father?" he asked. Hoping against hope it was because his father wanted him back in his life, that he was no longer a screw up.

" Because I have a use for you." was all he replied, smirking at his son. Shinji was defeated. He had lost everything in that moment.

" No." he said.

" What?" asked Gendo

" I said NO! I wont pilot it." Shinji screamed at his father.

Gendo looked at his son for a moment.

" you're just as useless as I thought you were." He pressed a button on the wall.

" Sub-Commander, the spare is useless send for Rei."

" Rei? Can she pilot it in her condition?"

" She's not dead." was all Gendo replied. Within minutes a young woman with blue hair was wheeled in on a gurney. Shinji could tell she was injured badly, suddenly the building shook and debris fell right toward her. Sprinting forward he sought to cover her with hid body to protect her. The purple Evangelion known as unit one eyes lit up and its hand moved, covering both from the falling debris.

Shinji held her in his arms as she winced in pain. He felt a warm liquid on his hand and lifted it to see her blood running down his arm. She winced once more and whimpered from the pain.

" Shhh, it's okay, I wont let them hurt you." Glaring up to his father he said. " Fine I'll pilot it. Just tell me how."

Ritsuko began briefing him on the basic operations of the Eva as he climbed into the plug. He settled in the plug seat and the hatch way sealed. Misato said " Good luck, Shinji." before the hatch closed. He felt the plug rotate around him as it inserted into the Evangelion. The plug began to fill with a orangish liquid that had a metallic smell to it.

" Hey!" he freaked " what is this shit!"

" It's LCL. Don't worry its oxygen rich and breathable."

Shinji nodded and began to inhale the strange liquid. Lights began to fill the cockpit as the activation began.

" Third barrier passed, approaching border line." Said lieutenant Hyuga. " Border line passed, all appears normal. Synch ratio holding at 50%" he reported.

" That's impressive." said Ritsuko " It took Rei four tries to synch with Unit 00. All right. Initiate launch sequence."

" Evangelion LAUNCH!" shouted Misato. Shinji felt the g-forces take hold as he rocketed up the chute to the awaiting angel. The bolts holding the EVA to the launcher released and the Eva slumped forward. Suddenly a beam of light flared out form the angel, smashing into unit one and throwing it through buildings. Before shinji could react, the Angel had unit one by the head and began ramming its emery spike though its head. Shinji screamed out in pain, it was too much and he passed out.

" EVA ahs shut down ma'am!" reported Shigeru

" What! Yelled Misato." The Eva sat there against the building. Then the one remaining eye lit up and the Eva surged to it's feet roaring in blind rage.

" It's reactivated ma'am!"

" Berserker" Ritsuko whispered.

Gendo smirked beneath his tented hands. _It's becoming aware._

From then on the Battle took on a hellish appearance. The angel attempted to grab unit 01 again, but unit 01 was to fast, it grabbed the arm and ripped it off with amazing strength spraying its blood everywhere. The Angel roared in pain and punched unit 01 in the stomach, sending it crashing into another building. Unit 01's roar of rage shattered glass for miles around and shook the earth as it once more charged the angel as it tried to regenerate. Unit 01 grabbed the angels remaining arm and kicked it in the chest, slamming it to the ground. Before the Angel could move the Eva leaped onto it and began to drive punishing punches to its face, completely rearranging it.

The Angel regenerated it's arm and tried to grab Unit 01, but Unit 01 was to quick and ripped the arm off again and used it to impale the Angel. Realizing its defeat was in inevitable, the angle exposed it's core and detonated. Every one on the bridge was silent when they saw the image of unit one striding out of the fire.

Shinji awoke a day later in the hospital with Misato and boy his age next to him. They both smiled when he woke. The boy spoke first, " Good to see you're okay, I just wanted to say hello and meet the person I'm to be living with. If you'll excuse me, I have some things to attend to." with that he got up and left.

" who was that Misato?" Shinji asked.

" His name is Michael Ryobi. He's a pilot like you, I was just informed today that you two will be staying with me." she answered. Shinji nodded in response. The young man had seemed friendly enough to him.

" When can we leave?"

" Right now if you like, your things have already been delivered. Though the commander wants a de-brief before you go." He nodded again and watched Misato leave to allow him some privacy to change.

As he got up, he noticed he wasn't the only one in the room. The same blue haired girl called Rei was in there too, though she appeared to be sleeping. Even under the bandages he could tell she beautiful. He blushed deeply and hurriedly changed and left the room to go to the commanders de brief, feeling uncomfortable.


End file.
